Their Tongues Battled for Dominance
by AntWarrior
Summary: Me and a friend were discussing ff cliches, and well... this phrase hung on my mind. She suggested I write a ff with the title and I went "Hellssss yer!" so here it is. FULL OF CLICHES, plus shes only watched up to S1, E2 of Torchwood but knows of Janto, so that's why it it like it is. (Janto slash/cliche Gwen bashing (a little)/one-shot ff) Enjoy!


Their Tongues Battled for Dominance

"Fucking." Jack walked straight (Unlike his sexuality) up against the banister on the hub's staircase, scanning down onto the rest of his workers. Gwen (That annoying girl that's the centre of everything) looked up at Jack as she passed by the bottom of the staircase, carrying a load of old police files full of possible leads for a case.

"What was that Jack?" She asked, in an extremely strong welsh accent, echoing around the secret underground hub. Jack stretched his arms out and sighed.

"It's pretty god damn awesome, isn't?" Gwen looked confused, but Jack kept talking, "Fucking. It's what humans all come down to in the end..."

Gwen interrupted him, "Do you have to call it that?" She said slightly offended. She had obviously not yet adjusted to Torchwood's relaxed attitudes to sex, it was like Jack encouraged it, and in a way he did. As long as relationships didn't get in the way. The team would be useless if they were all giving each other the silent treatment for forgetting anniversaries and other girlfriend/boyfriend, boyfriend/boyfriend, or girlfriend/girlfriend stuff.

"Fine, I'll call it "Dancing," better?" Jack turned his nose up, and looked down at Gwen for just a second, but he soon returned to his usual relaxed and informal posture. "Well, everybody likes a bit of "dancing", don't they?" And with that, he span on his heels, his back facing Gwen, and rummaged around in his breast pocket, finally pulling out a small shiny remote. Jack, with a glittery flourish, pointed the device towards a small box attached to one of the pillars in the hub. Suddenly music filled the hub, the loud trombones and trumpets of Glenn Miller ricocheted around the little work stations of Torchwood, disturbing each member in turn. "C'mon!"

Jack sprang down the thin, metal stairs with an even bigger flourish, grabbing a passing Ianto by the hand. The young and confused coffee boy was shepherded by Jack's movements to the centre of the hub, as he and Jack started spinning round.

"Woah!" Ianto called as the small phial in his hand nearly slipped out as Jack tried to force his hand. The couple stopped dancing, and Jack raised his eyebrows at him. "If this breaks, the chemicals in this will make us all go sex crazy like that girl did, we'll all end up killing each other,"

"Yer, but with sex, so lets take the risk," Jack whipped the phial out of Ianto's hand and threw it over to Owen (You know the little one that had sex with that couple that one time) who sat giggling at his desk. He swept his arm under Ianto's thighs and started spinning him around, laughing proudly as Jack's long coattails swished around his feet.

"C'mon, let me show you what that phial can do," Jack half-smiled at Ianto and winked. Ianto stared

back in shock, "Relax, I'll show you what those chemicals can do _without _using them,"

Ianto whispered to Jack "Is that you trying to tell me that you're as good as an alien sex poison, that's meant to replicate the be-" Ianto and Jack looked up at Gwen who was staring in disapproval with a raised eyebrow, "the best "dancing" ever?"

Jack smiled at Ianto.

"Careful, Sir, that's harassment," The pair chuckled and then seemed to depart from one another, with Jack finally turning the music off.

It was late now, only Ianto and Jack were still at the hub.

It had been a long day at Torchwood. A freakish alien had come through the Rift, tricked Owen into sleeping with it, and then had made him reveal loads of his secrets about Torchwood. Obviously the solution to this was for Jack to chain the alien to the ceiling of an abandoned factory, sleep with it, and then persuade it to leave.

It had worked.

But the team had still managed to make a complete mess of the hub, abandoned takeaway wrappers were tossed to every corner, screwed up under every desk. And it was left to Ianto to clean it all up. Ianto moved swiftly around the hub in the little, frilly apron that Jack had brought for him, it looked like something from the '50s, and knowing Jack it probably was.

"Nice ass, hot stuff," Jack grinned from his upstairs office, looking down at Ianto as he bent down to pick up another discarded pizza box. Ianto turned around to look at Jack smirking, his arms crossed. He had an appreciative look in his eyes. A twinkle. "C'mon, I've had a few ideas," Jack flicked his head towards his office, and then walked into it, leaving Ianto with the invitation.

And what was Ianto to do to decline?

He followed his boss up the stairs and into the office, stroking down the tie of his suit. Ianto pushed open the door, and… well, he got quite the shock. Jack was sat in his chair as he always did, his legs crossed and stretched out on the table. His arms were folded behind his head and he was leaning against them. Just as he always was... except this time, Jack was completely naked.

Ianto looked down at his shoes impulsively, too embarrassed with the whole situation to even look at Jack.

"C'mon, Coffee boy," Jack chuckled.

"Sir..."

Jack rose out of his chair and added "Did you wonder why I had the heating on all day, didn't want it to be cold for the Captain... or for me," He walked over to Ianto and ran his fingers down his face, down his chest, and eventually around the crotch of Ianto's trousers, quietly unzipping them as his hands moved with expert knowledge of Ianto's body.

"Sir, did, did you give my... " Ianto stammered nervously and coughed, "a name...?"

"Oh, you know I name everything, dear," He whispered as he took another stroke down Ianto's chest.

The two kissed, gently, and on the lips.

"The captain?" Ianto smiled, his eyes closed from Jack's kiss.

"Seemed appropriate," Jack suddenly dropped to his knees, tearing down Ianto's trousers. Ianto gasped.

"Sir," Ianto straightened his back, and looked away, trying to ignore his boss who had now started licking up his legs. Jack smiled. He slowly rose up and started pulling off Ianto's jacket.

"Keep the tie on, I have a use for that," Jack's smile was broad this time, the twinkle even brighter in his eyes. Ianto chuckled and smiled to himself. Jack lifted one of Ianto's arm upwards, stuffing his head into the nape of Ianto's neck. Jack breathed in deeply, his skin against Ianto's was surprisingly cold and warm at the same time. Like he was some kind of vampire.

But that would just be cheesy.

Jack grabbed both of Ianto's shoulders and spun the pair round. With a smile, Jack pushed Ianto flying onto his office desk, sending piles of paperwork flying in passion across the room. Ianto slammed against Jack's chest, pressing the button of the controller Jack had used earlier. The music swelled around the pair, and Jack, half garbled against Ianto's lips began to murmur the lyrics, his eyes shut, and his forehead pressed against Ianto.

"_You are always in my heart, even though you're far away,_" Jack kissed Ianto on his cheeks, "_I can hear the music of, that song of love,_" Jack looked up into Ianto's mahogany eyes, and Ianto gazed back longingly into Jack's own bright blue eyes. They mouthed the next words together.

"_I sang with you..._"

"Jack, I'm... "

"What?" Jack asked, caressing Ianto's hair.

"I'm not sure about... what you want... mechanics wise," Ianto looked away from Jack's gaze.

"Shh... let me show you," he smiled and added, "properly."

Jack led a trail of kisses down Ianto's chest, and finally grabbed the side of Ianto's face with both hands, directing him towards his own lips.

And together, their lips finally touched. Jack's tongue impulsively moving to explore Ianto's mouth. Ianto was more hesitant, but finally he began to understand Jack. There was still a lot no one knew about Jack, but at least Ianto knew this.

Ianto slowly became more controlling in Jack's mouth, and slowly **their tongues began to battle for dominance.** Hands slid over naked, sweaty body parts, the music swelling up around them.

Tosh was ignoring the increasing moaning and groaning coming from her boss' office. It had been a simple mistake to return to the hub after everyone had left. Everybody knew that meant Jack and Ianto were left to entertain themselves... and that was not something you ever wanted to walk in on.

But Tosh had left her laptop at the Hub and needed to make a sneaky trip back to Torchwood to pick it up. She hoped that tonight, that _that_ night, Ianto would complain of a headache, and pass up Jack's offer, or that there was some other reason why Jack and Ianto wouldn't be in the middle of some passionate making-out session when Tosh returned. But they were both at it.

At that moment, a pair of naked buttocks pressed against the cloudy glass walls of Jack's office. Tosh did not like to think who they belonged to.

As Tosh rifled through folders and paperwork on her own desk, looking for her laptop, the moaning kept rising in volume. And just as she had tucked her found laptop into her bag and had began tiptoeing her way out of the hub, she heard the moaning climax and slowly dissipate into out-of-breath-panting.

"Looks like I should have came and just went," She sighed under her breath.


End file.
